


Alone and with you

by Cartye



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartye/pseuds/Cartye
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde que Geralt obligó al bardo a que continúe su propio camino.Y Jaskier todavía recuerda las saladas lágrimas que embargaron tan amargamente su corazón, y el vacío que sintió al sentir la soledad como una realidad que lo aterraba con frenesí. Pero también recuerda que, un brujo con la sonrisa que a él le hacía falta, estaba convencido de hacer un pequeño espacio en su corazón, ese espacio dónde antes estaba Geralt de Rivia.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Alone and with you

Habían pasado apenas segundos desde que había entrado a aquella rústica taberna, y la gente le miraba fijamente mientras bebían. Se sintió descolocado, pero una sonrisa surcó de sus labios al ver que había muchas personas. Pensó que ganaría bastante bien, y seguramente tendría las monedas suficientes para encontrar un lugar para dormir durante algunos días, y alimentos para una semana. Incluso, le podría alcanzar algo para ir a un burdel y engatusar a varias mujeres.

Su aspecto tal vez no era el más adecuado, porque llevaba unas ojeras bastante evidentes producto de no haber logrado dormir bien durante 4 días, pero también lucía exóticas y, al parecer, caras prendas que le favorecían pues llamaban la atención. 

Tomó su laúd con cuidado, y rozó las yemas de sus dedos contra las cuerdas, pareciendo una suave caricia. Se sintió completo. Tocó algunas notas primero, antes de pararse al centro de la taberna, en un punto dónde fuera completamente visible y carraspeó, posteriormente, empezó a cantar:

—The fairer sex, they oft...— el sonido de unas pisadas lo interrumpió abruptamente. Frunció el puente de su nariz. Había perdido las miradas de la gente sobre él tan rápido. Giró su cabeza con rapidez a la dirección donde un hombre estaba en la entrada de la taberna. Sus ojos se posaron en el culpable de aquello, y se estremeció al hacerlo.

Un hombre con presencia imponente, fue lo primero que pensó Jaskier. Sus ropajes de varias capas de cuero le daban una apariencia todavía más amenazante. Notó que respiraba agitadamente y su cabello negro azabache estaba revuelto y mojado. Dió un pequeño vistazo disimulado a una pequeña ventana de la taberna y notó que estaba opaca y unas pequeñas gotas la empapaban. Estaba lloviendo, pero era muy leve. Volvió a observar al sujeto y sus miradas conectaron. Jaskier se sintió pequeño al ver los ojos tan intensos del hombre, y sintió que le faltó un poco el aire, sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, algo avergonzado sin saber realmente porqué.

El individuo alzó una ceja y lo inspeccionó de los pies a la cabeza, logrando que el bardo se ponga incómodo, pareció notarlo porque soltó un sonoro bufido y miró hacia otro lado. Se dirigió a la mujer que servía copas de vino y cerveza, quien se encogió y se puso pálida ante el acercamiento del hombre. La taberna estaba en un completo y fastidioso silencio. 

—Quiero una cerveza.— su voz gruesa y ronca le quitó el aliento a más de una persona, pero el bardo lo miró y esbozó una mueca.

La cantinera rápidamente asintió y destapó apresuradamente una botella, y la sirvió en un enorme vaso. Jaskier se dió cuenta de que las manos de la fémina temblaban. Apenas terminó de servir, el tipo intimidante, tomó el vaso salvajemente y caminó hacia una esquina oscura, donde se sentó en una mesa vacía y en mal estado, allí empezó a beber con lentitud, con el ceño fruncido. Poco a poco, la gente empezó a hablar nuevamente al ver como el sujeto permanecía imperturbable y sin dar signos de querer comenzar alguna pelea. Y, en pocos minutos, volvieron a su distinguido bullicio.

Algunas personas le exigieron a Jaskier que comenzara a cantar nuevamente, pero al bardo se le habían quitado las ganas de cantar y se había puesto a beber varias copas de vino. Miraba repetidas veces al hombre. Lo miró con más detalles y le dió la ligera sensación de que se trataba de un brujo. Uno muy ceñudo y hosco. Bajó la mirada al recordar inevitablemente a Geralt. Suspiró, afligido. Enserio debía dejar de hacer eso, pero su mente era traicionera y parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento del bardo, porque siempre le recordaba al brujo, a su compañero. A veces, imaginaba que seguía al lado de él y que seguían viviendo nuevas aventuras.

Dió un sorbo a la copa de vino que estaba a tope, y cerró los ojos algo decaído.

Para su mala suerte, pasaron tan solo unos pocos minutos cuando su tranquilidad cesó al sentir un leve toque en su hombro por unos dedos ásperos.

Reaccionó con rapidez y se exaltó bruscamente en su asiento. Cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos, lo primero que vió lo asustó y murmuró una maldición. Frente a él estaba el hombre con una mirada penetrante y una casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona.

Un olor fuerte a sudor, y a hierro inundó sus fosas nasales. Pero no había rastro alguno de sangre.

—Tú eres el bardo de Geralt de Rivia.— fue lo primero que dijo, con las palabras siendo arrastradas como si fueran pesadas. Su aliento caliente chocaba contra la mejilla derecha del bardo, quién sintió un estremecimiento.

Jaskier se sorprendió un poco. Pero solo bajó la mirada nuevamente, y en un hilo de voz contestó:

—Lo era.—

El brujo sonrió aún más, y se separó un poco de Jaskier.

—¿Porqué dices eso?— inquirió, mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

—No te conozco. No te diré nada más— se limitó a responder.

El hombre parecía divertido con la respuesta.

—Mi nombre es Coën.

Jaskier se sorprendió un poco. El brujo que parecía matar a alguien si le hablaba, estaba diciendo su nombre solo para inspirarle más confianza. Sintió la necesidad de darle también su nombre y dejar de ser tan arisco, después de todo, el brujo no parecía dar señales de querer ofenderlo o molestarlo. 

—Soy Jaskier. 

—Lo sé.

El bardo no supo qué decir así que se mantuvo callado.

Coën dejó de sonreír y se mostró nuevamente serio, pero su voz fue cálida o así lo percibió Jaskier. 

—Jaskier... Es un extraño nombre, siempre lo pensé desde el día en qué lo descubrí.

Mierda, el bardo sintió un escalofrío.

—Sí, bueno... Yo también lo creo— musitó en una mueca. 

Coën se acercó aún más a él y se atrevió a sentarse al lado de Jaskier y robarle la mísera cantidad de vino que había en su copa. 

Jaskier, a pesar de su atrevimiento, solo quiso reír un poco. Le dio gracia lo descarado y confiado que era el brujo.

—Por cierto, lindo laúd.— alagó el hombre, dirigiendo sus ojos al instrumento del bardo y lo tomó en sus fuertes brazos.— No me gusta realmente mucho la música, pero... Sé reconocer lo buena que son algunas canciones. He tenido la satisfacción de escuchar algunas tuyas, bardo.— alagó. Tocó dos cuerdas del laúd y su sonrisa volvió.

Jaskier se quedó boquiabierto durante algunas segundos, y sintió sus mejillas calentarse por un intenso rojo. Avergonzado, titubió, pero también le sonrió al brujo. 

—Gracias, supongo.

Coën le dió una palmada en la espalda y rió muy bajo.

—Quisiera hacer un trato contigo, bardo. Desde que te ví en este lugar, supe que sería bueno que te diga esto.— dejó el laúd en sus piernas, e impostó la voz.

Jaskier estaba atento a sus palabras.

—Bueno...no quiero dar rodeos ante esto, Jaskier. Solo desearía que me acompañes en mis viajes, bardo. Es simple.

El bardo casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—¿Disculpa? Acabamos de conocernos.

El brujo asintió, como si ya supiera que eso iba a suceder.

—Yo te conozco desde hacía tiempo, bardo. Desde que andabas con el gran Geralt de Rivia, sabía tu nombre.— Jaskier sintió que en sus palabras había algo de burla al mencionar a Geralt.—Te había visto cantar en varias cantinas, pero jamás parecías haberme notado. 

Jaskier enarcó una ceja, confundido.

—Lo lamento, esto es raro para mí. Normalmente, me conocen por ser sólo el bardo de Geralt, no creo que muchas personas conozcan mi nombre...

—Escuché a Geralt de Rivia decir tu nombre, bardo.— respondió como si fuera obvio.

El menor asintió, pero dudando sobre lo dicho de Coën

Y luego, por su mente pasó una imagen de él siendo acompañante de Coën, de un brujo. Sería... su bardo, justo cómo lo había sido con Geralt. Y le dolió.

No quiso serlo.

—Aprecio tu... propuesta Coën, pero creo que mis aventuras ya terminaron.— suspiró y se levantó del asiento, pero tropezó contra la mesa, mareado por el alcohol.

Coën también se levantó, y lo ayudó colocando un brazo de Jaskier sobre su hombro, tratando de que se estabilice.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos deja que te deje en un lugar donde descanses bien, porque parece que si te dejo solo, eres capaz de dormir en la intemperie.

Jaskier negó.

—No me conoces, no sabes que haré estando ebrio.

—Creo que te conozco más de lo que crees.

El bardo no dijo nada más, y empezó a caminar junto a Coën a la salida de la taberna, con torpeza y algo adormilado.

—Bien, vamos juntos, pero no seré tu bardo, Coën. Yo estoy bien solo. Siempre lo estuve. No necesito de un estúpido brujo.— balbuceó molesto.

Coën rió con ganas. 

—Está bien. Estoy seguro que algún día lo consideraras, Jaskier...— dijo, visualizando una posada cerca de allí. Jaskier murmuró algo inentendible y, de manera inconsciente, se aferró más al cuerpo del brujo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic geraskier, porque veo que no hay muchos :c


End file.
